I Thought It Was For The Best
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Kaoru leaves and Hikaru can't stop him. I find this super dramatic ;A; But I'm 11 I'm really sensitive XD Read and Review ;3
1. Chapter 1

I Thought It Was For The Best

Kaoru POV

I cuddled closer to Hikaru. ' I'm so tired' I smiled and kissed my forehead. ' So am I, love. ' he said with a tired smile. 'At least we don't have school tomorrow….. we can finally relax' he continued. The both of us just came home from school.. we had to stay back to clean the club, then we had to get some stuff for the school project the both of us had, then we forgot our phones at school so we had to go back.

'I think I'm going to take a shower,' Hikaru said, ' You wanna take a shower with me?' he said with a smirk. I blushed a little then shook my head 'No thanks'. He nodded then closed the door. I sighed. I took my bag pack which was already packed with my clothes. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote : _Hikaru, I'm sorry I left you. By the time you read this I'll be gone. I left because our love will never work. I'm not saying I don't love you. It's just that… what if you wouldn't love me one day? You'd go back to Haruhi… so I'll leave while I'm not so attached to you. I love you too much to see you regret that we've been together. Good-bye forever. _

_Lovingly yours,_

_**Kaoru Hitachiin**_

I wiped my eyes from the tears that were falling. I walked over to the bathroom door and pressed my lips against it. _Goodbye forever my love… I'll never forget you. _I walked out our bedroom. Then out of the house. I looked at our bedroom through the window, tears running down my cheeks like rain. I saw from the corner of the window that the bathroom door was was a fast shower.. I quickly got into the limo and told the driver to go to the airport.

While he started the limo, Hikaru looked out the window. My heart shattered into pieces. He was crying then he dissapeared and he burst through the entrance door in a robe. I made the windows of the limo go down and I mouthed the words ' _I love you' _to Hikaru. The limo started moving and the windows were up again. I curled up into a ball on the leather seat and cried deeply.

Hikaru POV

I fell on my knees crying on the street, not caring even though I was only in a bath robe. Two maids ran over to me helping me onto my feet and helping me inside. Once inside, I walked quietly to the bedroom still crying. I read the letter over and over and over again, not wanting to believe _my Kaoru _was gone. My eyes widened. What the heck was I still doing here?! I got dressed and got into the limo ordering the driver to the airport or else I would fire him. (A/N: it's like there's a driver in every limo all the time! XD ) ' Ugh!!' So much freaking traffic! I just wanted to get out of the limo and run to the airport! _Kaoru… I'm coming for you,you idiot… _

**Kaoru POV **

Of all the times! Wonderful! The flight was delaid. I was sitting at the waiting room in the airport. In the far corner, hopefully no one would find me.. surprised no one was here..just some guards and some other people, maybe walking around the airport. _It was a pretty vast airport.. _I looked outside the window of the airport, was it me or is that one of the Hitachiin limo drivers… I thought my driver left. My eyes widened _HIKARU! _ Why did that baka follow me??? And how did he know I was in the airport??

I took my baggage and ran to the bathroom. _Oh kami, Hikaru don't find me! Just go home! I'm telling you it won't work! _I heard the bathroom music. Hm.. it was pretty good for bathroom music ( A/N: ROFL sorry for the random subject… bathroom music XD ) ** Baby just say good-night… **

_Baby just say good-night_

_I'll be gone tomorrow_

_Baby just close your eyes_

_I can't take the sorrow_

_Baby just walk away_

_You know I can't stay_

_There's no easy to say good-bye_

_So baby just say good-night…_

_Baby just say good-night…._

I heard the door open now. I held my breath. The music a little louder now. My stall opened.. Crap I'm caught. There in front of me.. was the person I fell head over heels for. He pulled me to his chest tears running down both of our cheeks. I hugged him back. I wanted him to leave… I loved him too much to see him give his everything for me..I pulled away and wiped his tears. Then I whispered..

_Good-night Hikaru… _

* * *

_End! Omg I cried while writing this ;A; Anyway I think this is my best fanfic! =3 I made sure no words were missing and I think I mispelled some words =P But anyway~ Review ^^ Maybe I'll make a sequel =O review pwease.. don't make a little 11 year old girl cry *teary eyes* so review ^^ or DIE! _


	2. I wish my dreams were real

**Chapter 2**

**Kaoru POV**

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I kept squirming, the plane was so freaking uncomfortable! Maybe I could do something else instead of sleep. Oh come on! There's nothing to do!! I calmed down a bit. _I'll never forget what happened before Hikaru let me go…_

**Flashback **

_Hikaru rubbed my cheek with his thumbs, I closed my eyes in bliss. ' I'm sorry Hikaru but I've made up my mind.. I'm leaving' I whispered softly. I felt an identical forehead pressing against mine. 'If this is what you want, I'll do anything that makes you happy,' Hikaru said, trying not to burst into tears. He could hold his tears back, but I couldn't. A few tears ran down my cheeks and he wiped them away. I pressed my lips against his and left, crying. __**I'm not just doing this for me.. I'm doing this for us…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I wiped my tears away, but the tears just kept falling. I wanted _my Hikaru _to wipe them away for me. 'Please put on your seat belt, sir we're about to land' the airhostess said sweetly. I sighed and put my seat belt on, I looked out the window. I was in Paris now, so far away from Hikaru..

**With Hikaru-**

'Kaoru' I whispered, ' I miss you so much..' I slammed my head against the desk and sighed. ' Well at least there's no more school..' At that moment my phone rang. _KAORU!! _I answered it hurriedly. 'Kaoru?? Kaoru?!'. ' Um…no…this is Haruhi, I was wondering if you'd like to come over, the rest of the Host Club is coming too. A little get together!' I slammed the phone down and sighed again. ' Kaoru… Kaoru…' I need you, I went to bed and closed my eyes, maybe this was all a dream. Sleep took over me.

_I heard a knock on the door. I grunted. 'FUCK OFF!!' I yelled. The door opened, I sighed and turned my head over to the direction of the door. My eyes widened, this has GOT TO be a dream. My beautiful Kaoru stood right before me, a few hair strands covered his left eye, his beautiful smile, his wonderful skin glowing like the stars in the galaxy. ' K-Kaoru?' I shuttered, I kept blinking wondering if this all was a dream… He walked towards me and sat on the bed. ' Yes it's me Hikaru~' followed by a giggle. His angelic voice rang in my ears. I pressed my lips against his and he kissed me back. I opened my eyes then I saw __**nothing.**__ 'Kaoru?!' I cried._

I woke up tears in my eyes. Just a dream… but I could still feel his lips, and the kiss felt so real. Tears running down my cheeks, I looked out the window. _I'll be waiting here, I swear I won't move. I'll only move when I see you from this window, outside the street… coming back into my arms._

**With Kaoru- **

I looked around my new room. It wasn't very big, but I'm not gonna complain. I dropped my luggage and took out a photo of Hikaru and I. We both looked so good together… He completes me. But, now… I feel so empty. Tears ran down my cheeks, I shook my head from side to side. This is what I wanted right?! Or maybe.. nobody wanted this. I-I didn't know what I was thinking! Was I EVEN thinking when I made this choice?! _Hikaru I'm sorry I was so foolish to do this. _I walked over to the bed and cried deeply into the pillow. I looked at the picture once again. I smiled a little. _I hope you're missing me as much as I miss you. I finally got to sleep._

_

* * *

  
_

_End! I think I did pretty good here :D Sorry for the short chapter ;A; Read and Review C= *dances away* _


	3. Luv is coming bak from France

**Chapter 3**

**Dedicated to : lady Alexas & yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws.**

* * *

**With Kaoru- **

_I know, I'll call my travel agent,Mion. _I reached for my phone that was on the side table and called her. 'Nani?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!' Mion yelled. I raised an eyebrow. ' Hello Mion? This is Kaoru Hitachiin.' I said in a rather very serious tone. I heard something falling on the phone. ' Gomen ne!! Gomen ne!! I'm sorry Sir, I thought you were my mom' Mion said in a nervous tone. ' How can I help you sir?' she asked. ' I'd like to get the earliest flight to Japan tomorrow' I replied. ' Uh-hmm' she hummed. ' Sir I thought you never wanted to go back, not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with this, I'm just curious is all.'' I sighed. ' Yes I did say that Mion, but now I've changed my mind. I left my heart in Japan.'' I said sounding so lovesick.

I heard ' _KYA~~' s' _on the phone and raised my eyebrow again_. ' _Err…. Mion? Anything wrong?' 'Oh sorry sir, it's just that what you just said was so nice~. Who's the lucky girl?' She asked. We were getting off track here…. 'Girl?' I asked. 'Girl? Not a girl.. but a boy.. my brother.. my twin…my_ lover. ' _Ohh, I always knew you too were special.' She said with a giggle. ' Now_ getting _back to the main subject, the earliest flight back to Japan is tomorrow at ---' She paused. ' Mion? You there?' ' Hai, gomen ne. I was thinking about the time change. So, since you're in France… the flight will be at 3:00am and if I'm not mistaken.. it's 2:16am there!' She said.

'Okay, thanks. I'll go to the airport now and buy my ticket. They allow last minute purchase for tickets here, right?'' I said kind of worried that I would still have to go through a day of hell without Hikaru. ' Yes.' She said kinda bluntly. ' Sorry sir, but I'm very tired… and I have to get up in… 3 MINUTES??!!?!?'' she yelled. ' Sir, good-bye. See you in Japan again. Call me back later!' Then she hung up. I closed my eyes, allowing some tears to fall. _I'm coming Hikaru, my love._

**With Hikaru- **

I was still crying, it was like 4:01 am in the morning and I didn't stop crying. Kaoru I need you… I looked out the window, tears falling down my cheeks. I hugged the pillow that Kaoru used. I inhaled the scent. _I know that it's not you Kaoru.. nothing can ever replace you.. but this would have to do for now…_ I heard a knock on the door. A picture of Kaoru from my dream appeared in my head. _Kaoru!_ Maybe this was him! He's come back to me!! I opened the door with a huge grin on my face. 'KAORU!' I cried. But my smile fadded away, in front of me was Haruhi. I felt like punching her in the face… didn't she get the message that I didn't love or even like her?!

'What do you want?' I asked bluntly. 'Well your phone connection got cut so I decided to come here' she said innocently. ' How the heck did you get in? Why did you come at 4:15am in the morning? Also, one more thing. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!' I yelled. I pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. I know that I was really mean, It's just that. She is already with Tamaki and she's still coming to me? And at this hour? When she knows that Kaoru is gone?! I called one of the maids and told them to tell the limo driver to take her maid nodded and did so._I looked around the room, so lonely, so heartbreaking, so sad… Tears ran down my cheeks once again. 'Kaoru…. I miss you!!' I cried out. I need you…._

**With Kaoru – **

'I'd like to buy a ticket toJapan please' I said innocently. After the viva checking, then the passport and everything else. I sat in the waiting area again. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.I remembered when I left… the memories fogged my mind. I shook my head when I heard '**All passengers for European please go to Gate 4G. Thank You.' **My heart fluttered, I'll soon be with you again for once in this whole week, I smiled.

**With Hikaru – **

I kept staring at the window not looking away. I sighed, I miss you… Kaoru.. I heard a knock on the door. 'Hm? Nani? Who is it?' I asked….. no answer…. The door opened and it was the maid. 'Master it's time for breakfast.' She said smiling. I looked at the time. Wow it was already 8:45am. I must have been looking out the window for a long time. ' Okay.' I said softly. The maid bowed and walked out. I clenched my fists. I was crying again, I needed Kaoru, he was my life my soul, my heart, my everything, my world… my _lover._

I wiped the tears and walked downstairs. I sniffed slightly as I sat down on the chair. Breakfast was cinnamon rolls imported from.. _France.. _I managed to control my tears. I took my plate with the rolls and went back up to my room. I sat in the same spot near the window again. I swore I wouldn't move from this spot until you came back. I heard another knock once again. 'Who is it??' I yelled. Maybe it was the maid telling me to eat downstairs.. I put my plate on the table and opened the door. My eyes were closed but when I slowly opened them, my heart almost jumped out of my chest. In front of me was…. Kaoru.

* * *

End!! :DD as requested Kaoru came back! :3 Yay~~ 1,000 words ^^ *dances* lets celebrate~~ Review!! C=


	4. I'm complete now

**Chapter 4 (End)**

**Dedicated (once again =D ) to : yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws and lady Alexas.**

* * *

**HikaruPOV**

'K-Kaoru?!' I cried, tears falling 'Is this really you??'' Arms were wrapped around my neck and his head nuzzled into my chest, my love was crying too… 'Shhhh…' I hushed him in a loving way. ' Yes it's my Hika…'' he sniffed. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. ' How come I didn't see you? I've been looking out the window.'' I asked. He laughed slightly, 'It's called the backdoor Hika.'' He looked up and smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach for some reason. 'I thought that you wanted to be away from me.' I asked sadly, wishing that I could have shut myself up before asking him pulled away and looked at his feet. ' Well, I felt incomplete, empty, and even if you would leave me… I wanna enjoy my time with you while I can. He looked at my straight in the eyes, and I swear I could see my _soul._

I put my arms around him once again and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Soon his arms were around my neck, pulling me closer. I pulled away and brought my lips to his ear, I whispered ' I'd never leave you, I love you more than anything in this messed up world, you're the only reason why I still want to live.'' I looked into his eyes and saw that they were wet with tears, but when I looked at his lips, he was smiling. I kissed those smiling lips and took his hand and walked downstairs. 'Where are we going?' he asked softly. I smiled, he was so cute. 'It's a surprise,' I replied. We made sure none of the maids saw us, we didn't want them running off telling mother and father. I didn't want them to come and spend all their time with Kaoru. I wanted to be with him!

Kaoru walked the other way and I raised my eyebrow. 'Where are you going?' I asked. ' Oh, I thought we were going to take the limo,' he laughed shyly, scratching the back of his head. I smiled again. I took his hand and we both walked down the road. On the way we saw a fangirl, Shion the twin of Mion. They weren't really twins, but they looked a lot alike. The both of us looked the other way, hoping the crazy fangirl wouldn't see us. Sadly, she saw us. SHE RAN FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET ALMOST GETTING HIT BY A CAR. Kaoru's eyes widened and he looked scared. I chuckled and kissed him on the left cheek. His left eye closed and he blushed a cute pink. 'Hika~ not in public!' he whined and I grinned. Shion had an even bigger grin on her face. 'HI HIKARU!! HI KAORU!!!'' she yelled.

Kaoru covered his ears. 'Shion!! We're right here! You don't have to yell!'' he pouted. She laughed nervously. 'Gomen ne~' she giggled. ' How's the vacation so far?' Shion asked. ' Pretty good' we answered in unison. 'Well as much as I wanna continue this short conversation, I gotta go.'' She whined. ' Mion wants me to get her something' she continued looking at her watch. ' Well Ja Ne~~' she said and skipped away. ' That was akward…..' we said in unison again.

**Kaoru POV**

The both of us smiled again. We went down further down the road and saw the park. My heart started skipping beats. _This was the place where the both of us had our first kiss…_…

He looked at me smiling lovingly. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Hikaru held my hand a little tighter and we walked into the park, it was our own little park, we used to play pranks on the people who came here when we were young. So nobody comes here. We sat on the bench and didn't talk…

The silence made me frown. I smiled again when Hikaru took out his Ipod. He gave me the left earphone and put on the right for himself. I couldn't help but sing along. **Baby We're Invincible by A Rocket To The Moon.**

_I see you__  
__And I'm waiting to make my move__  
__But I'm scared__  
__And I know that you got__  
__Better things to do__  
__I'll touch your hand__  
__And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve__  
__It's cliche I know__  
__But baby it's the price we pay__  
__To get the things we've wanted__  
__To get the things we've left behind__  
__It's what you've wanted__  
__What you needed__  
__What you've always dreamt about__  
__Don't take another step__  
__And don't breathe another breath__  
__Unless you're coming back to me_

_I laced our fingers together and blushed softly, Hikaru smiled. He put both my legs across his lap, I felt comfy this way._

_I'm trusting you__  
__And I'm taking the long way home__  
__I'm leaving__  
__And it's not because of you__  
__Will you just hold me tight__  
__And never let me go?__  
__I know this whole things wrong__  
__But baby, we're invincible_

'Why don't people understand, that the both of us are in love?' I asked, in a sad voice. I turned to him and he looked sad too. He kissed my forehead and whispered 'Because they're stupid.' He said in a childish voice. I giggled.

_If I could take these words__  
__And fill them up with air__  
__I'd fly you to the stars__  
__So we can disappear__  
__If I could take your heart__  
__And keep it close to me__  
__I swear it will not break__  
__I swear it will not bleed__  
__And I__  
__Believe__  
__Just anything you say__  
__If you would tell me to get lost__  
__I'd ask "how far away?"__  
__And now it's getting late__  
__And I can't keep my eyes open__  
__But my hearts open for you_

**Hikaru POV**

I felt kinda tired, since I haven't slept for 2 days straight . Kaoru looked at me and smiled. ' It's okay if you wanna go home now Hikaru,' he said sweetly. 'No, it's okay, I don't wanna sleep.' I said trying my best to hold back a yawn

_I'm trusting you__  
__And I'm taking the long way home__  
__I'm leaving__  
__It's not because of you__  
__Will you just hold me tight__  
__And never let me go?__  
__I know this whole things wrong__  
__But baby, we're invincible_

'Hikaru, if the world is stupid. Then does that mean that we're stupid too?'

I shook my head smiling softly. 'Of course not darling, the both of us have our own little world.''

_Will you just hold me tight__  
__And never let me go?__  
__I know this whole things wrong__  
__But baby, we're invincible_

_Will you just hold me tight (I see you)__  
__And never let me go? (I'm waiting to make my move)__  
__I know this whole things wrong (But I'm scared and I know)__  
__But baby, we're invincible (That you got better things to do)_

Kaoru closed his eyes. A small blush across his face. My heart started beating fast, he looked so beautiful. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_I'm trusting you (If I could take these words)__  
__And I'm taking the long way home (And fill them up with air)__  
__I'm leaving (I'd fly you to the stars)__  
__And it's not because of you (So we can disappear)__  
__Will you just hold me tight (If I could take your heart)__  
__And never let me go? (and keep it close to me)__  
__I know this whole things wrong (I swear it will not break)__  
__But baby, we're invincible (I swear it will not bleed)_

'Hey Hika?'

'Yes Kao?'

'If you could do something right now what would it be?'

'Nothing, I'm complete now.'

'I love you'

'I love you more'

_I'm trusting you (If I could take these words)__  
__And I'm taking the long way home (And fill them up with air)__  
__I'm leaving (I'd fly you to the stars)__  
__And it's not because of you (So we can disappear)__  
__Will you just hold me tight (If I could take your heart)__  
__And never let me go? (and keep it close to me)__  
__I know this whole things wrong (I swear it will not break)__  
__But baby, we're invincible (I swear it will not bleed)_

I lifted his chin up and and kissed him deeply on the lips. He moaned lightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. Our tongues swirling against each other, our thoughts blank , our hearts beating in unison. _I'm never letting you go Kaoru._

'Kaoru?'

'Hm?'

I knelt down in front of Kaoru , ' I know this is so sudden, I know that you might say no. But, Kaoru…. _Will you marry me?''_

Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. He whispered my name and my heart started to ache. 'Please Kaoru… I never want to loose you.. I want to be united with you forever.''

'Hikaru…''

'Yes…?''

'Yes!'

* * *

End of the story!!

**THANKS FOR READING!!! REVIEW PLEASE. =C gah this sucks ;A; I didn't make a proper fanfic *cries* WAHHHH!!!! Plus, if you're lost. They got married. Actually engaged. C; I might make another story to show when they get married but…. *sigh* This story sucked… maybe if I get reviews that say I should I will . *sad* :C *turns around and smirks* now I'll be sure to get reviews ;3 **


End file.
